


Cotton Candy

by Melime



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Paris never had cotton candy





	Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Algodão Doce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843303) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> I finished Femslashfeb's [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) too late, so I saved it for this year. Day 07 - Cotton Candy.

She had never tasted anything so mundane. Not with her nanny, not with the people who were the closest she ever had to friends. It seemed silly, childish. And even as a child, she was never allowed to be childish.

Then came Rory, challenging her in ways big and small, changing her entire life without even trying. How Paris hated her at first, for being so unlike everything she ever knew. She wished she could tell the brat that she was then that Rory would one day turn into the most important person of her life.

And all of that was too much thinking just because Rory handed her a cotton candy.

“I don’t even know what to do with this,” she said, trying to find a way to hold it.

Rory laughed, but not at Paris. “You’re holding it wrong.” She dropped her own cotton candy on the table, then took Paris’ hand to show her how to hold it. “I still can’t believe you never had cotton candy. That’s like top tier junk food.”

“If I had known you would bring this monstrosity here, I would never have said anything,” she said, waving her free hand at the cotton candy machine without getting too close. She still didn’t trust that thing.

“Come on, it’s fun! You’re gonna love it.”

Paris stared at the pink cotton candy for nearly a minute before trying to bite off a piece and failing. “How am I supposed to do this?”

“I’ll let you try it on easy mode,” Rory said, grabbing a piece of the cotton candy with her fingers and offering it to Paris.

Paris stared at the sugar bomb in front of her. “That looks disgusting. Are you sure you made that right?”

Rory shrugged and ate it. “Tastes fine. Come on, your turn.”

“It’s sugar, pure sugar. How can it taste good?”

Rory leaned forward and kissed her, sharing the taste of sugar.

“See? Now, are you ready to try the real thing?”

Paris bit her lip, trust Rory to convince her to do something like this. She took a piece of the cotton candy, allowing it to melt inside her mind. It was far too sweet without Rory’s taste.

“So,” Rory said expectantly, “what do you think?”

“You are right, I do love it.”

She didn’t mean the cotton candy, and they both knew it.


End file.
